Hanasaki Tsubomi
Hanasaki Tsubomi is the leader of the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She lives in a flower shop called Hanasaki Flower Shop with her parents and grandmother. Her catchphrase is . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . History Lonely Life Ever since she was small, Tsubomi has had to be taken care of by her grandmother Hanasaki Kaoruko while her parents, both with each of their important jobs, went on business trips and could be gone for weeks at a time. At first, Tsubomi did not mind, and had fun being with Kaoruko, even learning a lot of Japanese literature and old phrases. However, as time went by, Tsubomi became more and more lonely, though she did not tell her parents, as she knew how important their work was. Presumed to have happened the same year the present storyline begins, she watched a bird give food to her children while they cried to make her come back. Seeing herself in a similar situation as the little birds, Tsubomi started to cry. Coincidentally, her mother forgot a notebook, and together with her husband and Tsubomi's grandmother, they find Tsubomi crying. She admitted her loneliness to them, and not wanting to split her family apart, her parents quit their respective jobs to open a flower shop together, moving to Kibougahana, the city where Kaoruko lives, to be closer to Kaoruko as well. New Life The story starts with Tsubomi waking up from a dream about Cure Moonlight as they arrive in their new town, where they are going to live with Tsubomi's grandmother. The next day, Tsubomi prepares herself for her first day at the new school, hoping to change her shy personality, but despite her prayer to a four-leaf clover, it starts embarrassingly partly because of Kurumi Erika, who kept on teasing her. After school, Erika forces her to change her hair-style and wear a different sweater, though Tsubomi constantly tells her to let her be. When she is alone, she has a new dream about Cure Moonlight. After waking up, she takes a walk and encounters the fairies from the Great Tree of Hearts, who tell her to help them hide so that their enemy will not find them. After watching Sasorina take Erika's Heart Seeds instead, and realizing the pain Erika is actually going through, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into Cure Blossom. However, as she is unable to control the power of Pretty Cure, Blossom is easily defeated. She is then saved by a mysterious man who transports her to her grandmother's botanical garden, where she reverts back to Tsubomi. It is revealed that Kaoruko used to be the famous Cure Flower when she was young, and that Erika's Heart Flower will soon be lost if not retrieved sooner. Tsubomi decides to once again fight the Desertrian to save Erika. Although she had problems with fighting and the powers of the Desertrian seem to increase, she gains almost complete control when witnessing wild flowers being destroyed by the Desertrian's giant hammer, and is in the end able to purify the monster and chase Sasorina away. When Erika later wakes up, Tsubomi makes a deal with her; if Erika can make the abandoned doll pretty, she will join the fashion club as well as the gardening club, which makes Erika extremely happy. Fighting as Cure Blossom Although accepting her powers and role as Pretty Cure, Tsubomi is still having some trouble using all of Blossom's abilities, but quickly recovers when Erika successfully transforms into Cure Marine. However, as Blossom watches how well Marine is doing, she loses confidence in her abilities as Blossom, and begins thinking that she is being a burden to Erika. Because of this, she seeks comfort from Coupe and her grandmother, and eventually is able to cooperate with Marine when they fight against Kumojaki. Trial of the Super Silhouette Blossom, along with Marine and Sunshine, goes to the Pretty Cure Palace to take the ultimate test: obtaining their final transformation known as Super Silhouette. Blossom has to face her past self, who quickly gets the upper hand of her. Taken off guard, Blossom is shaken and bewildered over what is happening. Her past self tells her she can never change, that she is incapable of change. This causes Blossom to be filled with fear. Frightful of what she is hearing, Blossom runs only to realize she has changed and that she still needs a small part of her to be her shy inverted self because that is who she is. Blossom passes the test and the Pretty Cure Palace creates a statue of Blossom in recognition. She then joins her friends in battle against the Desert Devil and they access their new Super Silhouette powers. Return of Dune During Christmas, Dune returns to the earth and is after the power Cure Flower sealed away after their battle. In a valiant effort to protect her grandmother, Tsubomi fought Dune and was the last of the four Cures to fall to his powers. Dune takes Kaoruko to the his fortress with Tsubomi blacking out just as he leaves. She awakens in the botanical garden which has been protected by Coupe, who was hiding the girls while they recover. When the girls go outside, they are met with the shock of seeing their world as a desert. Tsubomi runs home followed by Erika only to reach their homes to see that they have also fallen to the power of the Desert Devils. Losing all faith, she hugs Chypre asking what she can do now. The four girls reunite and all are feeling defeated, until Erika's sister Momoka rushes out of nowhere relieved to see her sister is alive. The girls then notice others arriving, all of who had been saved by the Cures which included Itsuki's brother, Satsuki. After being reminded of how much faith her friends have in Pretty Cure, Tsubomi declares that they will not give up. A Desert Devil arrives and the girls tell everyone to get into the botanical gardens. They transform and defeat the Desert Devil using Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe points to the sky, indicating to the girls he knows where Kaoruko is, and puts Marine on his back to let them know he is going with them. Just as the girls are about to leave to rescue Kaoruko, their friends come out of the botanical garden to wish them luck. The Final Battle The Cures and their mascots arrive at Dune's fortress and begin fighting the Snackeys. Blossom manages to fight her way to her grandmother and with the help of Coupe, she releases her from Dune's shackles. Before she leaves to rejoin Moonlight, her grandmother begs her not to allow Sabaku and Moonlight to fight. She joins Moonlight, ready to fight Dark Cure with her, but is asked by Moonlight not to interfere as she has to be the one to beat Dark Cure. As the two fight, Sabaku starts to shoot dark energy at Moonlight so Blossom flies towards him in an attempt to stop him, only to be shot down by him. After the two exchange words she goes for the attack again. As she dives over him Chypre detaches from Blossom and lands on his face, giving Blossom the chance to take a shot against him. When Sabaku sees Moonlight ready to make the final move against Dark Cure, he lunges in the path of the attack taking the hit, which causes his mask to break. Blossom witnesses an extremely shocked Moonlight after Sabaku is revealed to be her father, and as Dark Cure is ready to make a finishing blow against her, Blossom stands in the path of the attack and deflects it with her hands. Tired from protecting Moonlight, she rests while Moonlight and Dark Cure have their final battle. She witnesses Dark Cure being defeated and Moonlight running to her father wrapping her arms around him. She also hears how Sabaku pitted blood sisters against each other as he created Dark Cure out of a piece of Yuri, making Dark Cure Yuri's younger sister, and sees Dark Cure fade in her father's arms. Dune arrives and begins to battle Sabaku. Moonlight joins the fight protecting her father from a barrage of energy shots from Dune. Blossom joins the fight only for Dune to create a dark energy bomb which explodes breaking the Cures' transformations and leaving all three on the ground. As Dune prepares to use the same move, Sabaku runs to the dark energy and uses himself to shield his daughter and Tsubomi from the explosion. Yuri runs to her father as the energy explodes leaving only tatters of her father's clothes. Enraged by Dune's actions, Yuri prepares to engage him in battle but Tsubomi grabs her arm begging her not to fight with anger and hatred. Yuri tells Tsubomi she despises Dune for destroying Cologne and her father. Tsubomi reminds Yuri that the Yuri she looks up to would never fight out of anger and would not be willing to do what she is about to do. She then gives Yuri the remains of her Pretty Cure Seed that Dark Cure possessed, helping Yuri to remember that Pretty Cures fight with love. The two transform and begin to battle Dune, just managing to keep the battle equal between them until Dune shoots dark energy at them which explodes on impact. As the dust settled, Marine and Sunshine are revealed to have saved them from the attack and Blossom is glad to see them safe. They join Moonlight and Blossom in fighting Dune. The Cures use their Forte Wave attacks against Dune, followed by Marine and Sunshine combining to use Floral Power Fortissimo and Moonlight and Blossom combining to do the same. All four hit Dune at the same time and then they call forth the Heartcatch Mirage and use Heartcatch Orchestra to defeat Dune. However, Dune was able to overcome the group attack, breaking free from it. Dune becomes filled with seething rage and unleashes his true final form, growing to the extent that his size went beyond the earth's. The Cures, along with Kaoruko and Coupe, evacuate in a small barrier that carries them away from the crumbling fortress. Dune punches the earth, causing the land to shake tremendously, as the remaining survivors near the botanical garden struggle to stay upright. The Cures resolve to confront Dune, this time, with their love, seeing Dune boiling with wrath and hatred. They fly up to him, swiftly avoiding Dune's thrusts and punches before being overwhelmed by his lasers. The dust and smoke dissipate, but the Cures are actually unaffected by the attack. Blossom begins to express the groups' sympathy for Dune and pauses, before Moonlight and the rest stood up for her. The Cures and the three fairies combine their powers, and an egg-like barrier surrounds them, growing layer by layer, until it matches the size of Dune. The egg hatches to reveal a gigantic Cure, who introduces herself as Infinity Silhouette, a combination of the Pretty Cure's and fairies' powers. Dune tries to attack Infinity Silhouette, but is interrupted by a huge invisible barrier, making her invulnerable to any of Dune's attacks. Infinity Silhouette then performs Straight Punch, filling Dune's heart with the love that they had delivered from their hearts, before Dune fades away with a smile on his face. Appearance In her normal form, Tsubomi has long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist. Her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. At the beginning of the series, her hair is worn in a single low ponytail, and she is never seen without her glasses. After Erika's makeover, Tsubomi wears her hair in low twintails secured with yellow flower-shaped hairties, and only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Tsubomi's casualwear consists of a long-sleeved two-toned pink top with the number '7' on the back, light blue three-quarter skinny jeans and pink flats. She is also sometimes seen in a two-toned pink dress with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Blossom has bright pink hair, styled in a high ponytail secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit is mainly light pink and white, with dark pink lining, and greatly resembles Marine's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned pink/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protecters are double-layered, with a extra pink layer under the white. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink toetips, a dark pink sole, and small light pink flowers at the heels. As Super Cure Blossom, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of pink. Her hair is visibly longer, and the bow in her hair has gained a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger as well, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protecters extend up past her elbow and becomes full-fingered gloves. Her boots also extend up to mid-thigh length, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Blossom, her outfits retains most of the elements from her orignal outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. The sleeves of her top gain additional feathery layers, and the number of pink petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Personality Tsubomi is a really shy and introverted girl and admits that she does not handle energetic people like Erika very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Because of her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she has started in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferences. Together with the courage of Erika, Tsubomi is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person. Cure Blossom "The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ "Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu!" is the Tsubomi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Unlike the former Pretty Cure-duos in the franchise, Tsubomi does not need to be together with her partner, Erika, to transform. Tsubomi transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Although she is at first unable to control the enormous strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, Tsubomi later declares that she will learn to control it to help Erika. After witnessing the Desertrian destroying some flowers, Blossom's rage allows her to fully control her powers, and with the guidance of Chypre and Coffret, can use the attack Pink Forte Wave and, together with Marine, she can use Floral Power Fortissimo. During the final battle against Dune, Blossom performs Floral Power Fortissimo with Moonlight. When facing the new and stronger Desertrian, Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine can perform Shining Fortissimo. Later on in the series, she becomes Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette along with Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight in episode 38. Transformation First, Tsubomi's Heart Perfume appears. Chypre creates a Heart Seed for her and she shouts, "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She puts it to her Heart Perfume and she spreays perfume on the top part of her body, creating her top and skirt. Then pink light creates her shoes. She sprays her perfume many times to her hands, and it creates her gloves. Her hair color changes from red to pink and she creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it changes into a little pink and white colored waist bag. Cure Blossom jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Other then purification attacks, Cure Blossom can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: : Cure Blossom kicks herself into the air backwards to hit the enemy with her butt. She can only use this when influenced with the red Heart Seeds for speed-up. However, she seems to be capable of using it independent now, though without naming the attack. : Blossom draws a circle of pink flowers before her and shoots them at the enemy. : Blossom circles around herself, summoning numerous pink flower petals around her to create a tornado out of them. : Blossom and Marine's first non-purification duo attack. The Cures create energy balls of their respective theme colors and shoot them at the enemy. : Blossom and Marine hold hands tightly and, with comical faces, create a giant explosion. : Blossom concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; pink light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. : Blossom concentrates all her power into her palms and strikes at the enemy; pink light will then shine from both hands, and the enemy is knocked away. It is considered a double-version of Blossom Impact. : Blossom collects her power energy into her fist and shoots it out, the energy forming like a canon at the enemy. : All three Cures use their power to knock the enemy away. : Blossom and Marine form a heart shape with their arms and shoot out a laser. : The finishing attack that Blossom uses to purify a Desertrian. See main article Pink Forte Wave for more. Cure Rainbow Blossom is an upgrade Blossom gains along with everyone else in movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. Super Cure Blossom "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!" is the Super Silhouette upgrade Blossom receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained via the Heartcatch Mirage and the Super Pretty Cure Seed. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. Relationships Kurumi Erika: At the beginning, Tsubomi cannot stand Erika's energetic and forward personality, and often finds herself speechless before her. However, after she gets to know about Erika's problems while fighting a Desertrian, Tsubomi gives Erika another chance. While still feeling awkward, Tsubomi looks up to Erika for her strong personality and great athletic abilities, to the point that she, as Cure Blossom, feels that she is holding Marine back. As time goes on, she and Erika have become best friends, and Erika is usually the one Tsubomi confides in or invites to do activities. Tsukikage Yuri: 'Tsubomi highly respects Yuri and cares about her. Although when she finds out the truth she doesn't run up and hug her like Erika, but she does seem highly affected and really sad. 'Chypre: Tsubomi's mascot partner takes a big sister role to her. Chypre initially considered her weak, but after getting Erika's Heart Flower back, she put her full trust in her. They seem to get along great and care for each other. Hanasaki Kaoruko: Tsubomi loves her grandmother very much, and has adapted several of her traits. In the past, Tsubomi used to visit Kaoruko all the time. Kaoruko is also the first person Tsubomi goes to when she is feeling unsure, particularly when it is about Pretty Cure. Coupe:She has shown that she has a little affection to Coupe's mysterious guy form and has a crush on him. Unfortunatly for Tsubomi, when she discovers the mysterious guy is Coupe's human disguise, she gets heartbroken (again, the 1st one was Itsuki) but got over it. 'Myoudouin Itsuki: '''When Tsubomi saw her at first sight, she admired and had a crush with her male disguise. But when she discovered she was a "girl", she gotten heartbroken and fell sick for it. Tsubomi seems to support after she and Cure Marine rescued her heart flower, she encouraged her to join the fashion but politely rejects the offer but Tsubomi tried once more and Itsuki joined. When they were going to the Tree of Hearts by flying and Tsubomi was afraid of heights, Itsuki held her hand and gave her courage to not be afraid of flying. Later on they seem to have become best friends. Etymology ''Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is "flower" while saki (咲) is "bloom". Together, Hanasaki stands for "blooming flower". Tsubomi (つぼみ): Tsubomi stands for "flower bud", another reference to her love of flowers and flower-based powers, and also may refer to Tsubomi's inexperience and eventual growth as Pretty Cure. Cure Blossom: Tsubomi's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, after laying eyes upon a blossoming tree. Songs Tsubomi's voice actress, Mizuki Nana, has provided her voice in image songs about Tsubomi. *Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~ (original version and Promenade remix) *OPEN THE WORLD *Kokoro no Hana (along with the voice actresses of Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki) Trivia *Tsubomi is the third Cure with a living grandparent in the family * Both Tsubomi and Honoka don't have a brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. *Tsubomi is so far the only lead Cure to wear glasses. *The name Blossom may represent the earth, while Marine represents the ocean. If that is the case, then it would follow the tradition of the duo Pretty Cure being opposites. *Tsubomi is also the first Cure in the franchise to have a heritage to the Pretty Cure legacy, as her grandmother, Kaoruko, was Cure Flower 50 years ago. * For the DX3 Movie character polls held by Toei Animation, Blossom appeared in the following rankings: ** 5th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" ** 4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" ** 5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" ** 4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Tsubomi is represented by the sakura or cherry blossom, which symbolizes gentleness and a beautiful heart in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Blossom is currently the only Cure to have her hairstyle altered in some way, as in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?, ''Cure Marine ends up removing Cure Blossom's hairbow, undoing her ponytail. *In the Italian dub, she and Mai have the same voice actress. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!